The present invention relates to a granular solid deodorant and a package for such deodorant which allows various utilizations.
Deodorants of the above kind are already known. They comprise a porous granular base, generally constitued by silica, alumina and other metallic oxides in lower percentages, on which essential oils of various fragrancies are absorbed.
The essential oil-impregnated granules are packaged in mono-dose pouches, which are emptied at the moment they are to be used, for instance in an ashtray.
Such granules, in contact with air, gradually release the absorbed perfume, with an intensity which is obviously higher in the initial phase, and decreases as the essential oils become exhausted.
This type of perfume release is not satisfactory because in some circumstances, it might be necessary to increase the impact of the released perfume. Moreover, it would be desirable, according to the circumstances, to be able to control the perfume release.